


She Goes for Love

by poetheather



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetheather/pseuds/poetheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim is having trouble with her love life and Ron has an idea. There is a call in show for relationship help and that should help Kim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She Goes For Love

 

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

 

This was written in response to a comment on kpslashhaven.net. So this is my take on the subject. Enjoy.

 

*******

 

“Come on KP. I know there’s something wrong.” proclaimed Ron at lunch one day. They were both sitting in the quad at Middletown University and the red head was resting her head on the table trying to hide from the world.

 

“Go away Ron.” It came out with less emotion than usual and her eyes were red rimmed with obvious crying.

 

“What’s going on? Please tell me. Rufus can’t sleep he’s so worried.” To underscore the point the naked mole rat showed Kim the dark bags under his eyes.

 

“You want to know…fine. I have the hots for someone and I don’t know what to do.” admitted Kim, mostly to get the blonde off her back.

 

“Well, I know it’s not the Ronster, as that ended. So who?”

 

Kim bit her bottom lip and blushed some. “I can’t tell you Ron. You’ll hate me.”

 

Ron sat there a moment, obviously in thought. Then an idea occurred. It was brilliant and it could help take his best friend’s mind off of her troubles. “I have a plan. Have you heard of Doctor Seraphim Green?”

 

“No. What does she teach?” Kim was trying to understand what Ron was going on about.

 

“She doesn’t teach anything. She is a relationship therapist on the radio. It has one of the best ratings and people listen to it devotedly. She is great with advice. I called her and that helped me get Yori. She can help you find a way to deal with your problem.” Ron looked satisfied with himself. He knew that would help her if anything could.

 

At this point Kim was ready to try anything. “Sure. Can I get the number?”

 

KPKPKPKP

 

Kim was nervous, drying her sweaty hands on her pants. She had her Kimmunicator set up and ready to dial in the radio station. She also had the radio playing so she would be able to hear what was going on. She entered the show while the Dr. was dealing with a caller.

 

“…an if she is not willing to deal with your crossdressing then maybe she isn’t right for you. Loving someone means that you accept them for who they are, both good and bad. It is about making decisions that don’t compromise who you are but work to make a more whole couple. Next caller.

 

“You’re listening to She Goes for Love with Dr. Seraphim Green. Taco Boy from Go city, co ahead.”

 

“Hi, Dr. Green. I’m Taco Boy from Go City and I have been having problems even talking to the girl I like.”

 

“Have you gone on a date?”

 

“Well, yes, but we went to a movie and back to my work for some Mexican food.” admitted the man, whose voice sounded strangely familiar.

 

Kim called in, having heard enough to know that it couldn’t hurt at this point in her life. God, how far had she fallen that this was what she was reduced to, calling a talk show about relationships? “She Goes for Love. How can I help you?”

 

“Uhm…I have a question for Dr. Green.”

 

“Name you want to be known by?”

 

“Impossible Sitch. I’m in Middleton.”

 

“Okay. Please hold for Dr. Green.”

 

As she waited she caught the last part of the discussion with the previous caller. “…and girls want to think you are paying attention to what they like. If she is not a fan of Mexican food, that didn’t go well. Find out what she wants. That is a great place to start your conversation. Next caller.”

 

The line clicked live and Kim wasn’t sure what to do.

 

“Hi, you’re on the air with Dr. Seraphim Green. I am speaking to Impossible Sitch from Middleton. Go ahead Impossible.”

 

“Uhm…hi.” Kim had no clue what to say.

 

“Speechless? Come on, what’s your problem?” the voice coaxed her to say something and it was strangely familiar.

 

“Well, I like this person but I have no idea if it would work out or not, as we are on different sides.” It was the easiest way to explain this as far as she knew.

 

“Did you both meet through work?”

 

“Yes. Part of the problem is that she’s a she and I have never had feelings for a woman before. I have no idea what to do.” There, she had said it. She had feelings for a woman. Kim was blushing furiously.

 

“I see. So the problem is tangled up in your coming out and her being on a different team? Do I have that correct?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, if you have feelings for the woman just talk to her, maybe she might understand and reciprocate your feelings.”

 

“But we fight all the time and we never talk.” whined Kim, knowing it was stupid.

 

“Well, love sometimes means taking risks and being the first to try and change things. If you aren’t willing to face possible pain then you aren’t ready for something more than simple dating. Coming out doesn’t make you a bad person, it doesn’t make you a good person but it does make you an honest person. Try some of that honesty with her and see what happens. After all, the worse that could happen is that she says no. Okay, let’s take a break for station identification.”

 

The line went dead in Kim’s hand. She needed to contact Shego and try to talk to her. Dr. Green was right. She dialed Wade. “Wade I need you to do something for me.”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Two months prior

 

“The plan is brilliant Shego. Radio call in shows are very popular and have a devoted audience. If we make a devoted audience we can use the show to distract people when we steal things.”

 

Shego was just about to make a biting retort when she realized that this had some potential. It might just work if she ran it. “Not bad Dr. D. I think I can make this work. Now what sort of show did you have in mind?”

 

“Well, political shows are very popular, but that will only hold part of an audience. If we do a relationship call in program then we can hook an audience.”

 

Shego grew suspicious at this. He seemed to ready with his answers. He had to have gotten this idea from somewhere. “Dr. D, where the hell did you get this idea?”

 

Drakken shifted uncomfortably under the stern green eyed gaze that was leveled at him. “I was watching a Dolly Parton movie about this…”

 

“Doy! I knew this sounded familiar.”

 

“But Shego,” whined Drakken. “That doesn’t mean it won’t work.”

 

Shego stopped and thought it over. Yeah, it might work, and the worst that would happen is that no one would listen. “You got a deal then. I run the show, got it?”

 

“Whatever you say Shego.”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Shego had managed to not laugh at her brother. Could Hego be even more of a dork? Taco boy indeed. She ended the call and looked over to the window to see who the next caller was. When she saw it she was a bit surprised? Princess was calling here?

 

“Hi, you’re on the air with Dr. Seraphim Green. I am speaking to Impossible Sitch from Middleton. Go ahead Impossible.” She chided herself for almost saying Kimmie’s name but it wasn’t like she had named the caller.

 

“Uhm…hi.” It certainly was Kimmie. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

 

She needed to draw the girl out and maybe she had a way to do that. Maybe taunt her slightly? “Speechless? Come on, what’s your problem?”

 

“Well, I like this person but I have no idea if it would work out or not, as we are on different sides.”

 

“Did you both meet through work?” Different sides? Surely Kimmie could not be talking about her.

 

“Yes. Part of the problem is that she’s a she and I have never had feelings for a woman before. I have no idea what to do.”

 

“I see.” Shego’s mind was racing and her throat grew dry. Kimmie had feelings for her? Kimmie? Oh God, what was she going to do? She took a sip of her water an asked, “So the problem is tangled up in your coming out and her being on a different team? Do I have that correct?”

 

“Yes.” Such a simple word and it held lots of dread for her.

 

She needed to give Kim some advice, but what? Her mind was going into overdrive trying to find an answer that made sense. And how did she feel about Kim. She knew that she had been teasing and flirting with the girl for years, but if Pumpkin actually cared for her, what the hell would she do? “Well, if you have feelings for the woman just talk to her, maybe she might understand and reciprocate your feelings.”

 

“But we fight all the time and we never talk.”

 

Shego swallowed hard. So it was about her. She had to get Kim to talk to her and maybe this might become something real instead of one of her fantasies. “Well, love sometimes means taking risks and being the first to try and change things. If you aren’t willing to face possible pain then you aren’t ready for something more than simple dating. Coming out doesn’t make you a bad person, it doesn’t make you a good person but it does make you an honest person. Try some of that honesty with her and see what happens. After all, the worse that could happen is that she says no. Okay, let’s take a break for station identification.”

 

Shego was shaking as the red light went off. Oh my god, oh my god. Did Kim really and truly care for her in that way? She had to find out and to hell with Drakken’s plan. This had been something that had filled her dreams for years. She could steal any thing any time, so who cared about the distraction.

 

KPKPKPKP

 

The park was quiet this time of night and the two arch foes stood there, both nervous over the same thing. They both shifted uncomfortably in the silence.

 

“You called Princess?”

 

“Yeah. I have to tell you something.” Kim’s voice was trembling.

 

“Shoot.” Shego wasn’t as biting as she usually was, which made Kim feel a bit better.

 

“I’m a lesbian.”

 

“Doy! I kind of figured that out a few years ago. You pinged my gaydar.” tossed back the green skinned woman.

 

“Well, I also want to tell you that I…I…” Kim was having trouble saying it now that she got there. What was it Dr. Green had said? The worse that could happen was that she could say no?

 

“Yes Pumpkin?” The well known voice was uncharacteristically soft and that helped.

 

“I like you and want to see if we have something there.” Kim looked winded from finally getting that out. She felt a wave of relief wash over her and her burden was lifted.

 

Shego stood there, trying to take her own advice that she had dished out time and time again on the show. “I like you too. And maybe we can see where this takes us.”

 

The smile Kim gave her made everything worth it. She’d have to thank Dr. D. His plan did work after all.


	2. Chapter 2

She Goes For Love 2

 

*******

 

Kim wasn’t sure what to do know. She and Shego had agreed to try something, but unfortunately that something hadn’t been figured out by the time the thief had to leave. What the hell could she do? Things had been nerve wracking and awkward and they were both being dorks.

 

She needed to talk to someone, to try and make some sense out of all of this. They had agreed to try something but not knowing what the plan was didn’t really help matters. Maybe she needed to talk to that radio Doctor again. Her advice really helped her take that chance and reach out to Shego. She trembled with excitement.

 

She grabbed her Kimmunicator and turned on the radio.

 

“…and it might just help if you weren’t all that clingy with him, Cuddlefan, that way he doesn’t feel smothered. Sometimes men are a little off put by aggressive women. Don’t push so hard and things should work out. Next caller.”

 

“You’re listening to She Goes for Love with Dr. Seraphim Green. Bronze God from California, go ahead.”

 

“There is this girl I love and I know loves me and yet she does not pay attention to me. I don’t get it. Can you help me understand?” The male voice sounded a little familiar but Kim wasn’t sure.

 

“If she is rejecting your advances it could simply be that she is not attracted to you and you don’t interest her. Attraction is a tricky thing and sometimes the perfect people you think you want aren’t interested in your type. It is nothing to do with you.” said Dr. Green.

 

Kim called in and waited on the line for a short while, as Bronze God was whining about how perfect he was, how perfect the girl was, and how they needed to be together. It was pathetic. The phone was finally answered, “She Goes for Love. How can I help you?”

 

“I have a question for Dr. Green.”

 

“Name you want to be known by?”

 

“Impossible Sitch. I’m in Middleton.”

 

“Okay. Please hold for Dr. Green.”

 

Kim was nervous about this as she had no idea what sort of advice she needed. What should they do on the date? Just what did lesbians do on dates? Should she call and make the date with Shego or wait for the woman to call her? Her thoughts were so jumbled that she only heard the last bit of the advice of the next caller. “…so role-play and trying different games in the bedroom is a great way to spice up a marriage. Dr. Redhead, don’t be afraid to ask for what you want and make sure to ask him what he wants. That is the best advice I can give you. Next caller.”

 

“Hi, you’re on the air with Dr. Seraphim Green. I am speaking to Impossible Sitch from Middleton. Go ahead Impossible.”

 

“I took your advice and came out to the girl I am interested in and now I am at a loss what to do. What do lesbians do on dates?”

 

“Well, what does anyone do on a date? Just because it is two women, two men, a man and a woman or a poly couple, dates are simply times to go out, have some fun, and just be together with the one you care about.” The answer made a lot of sense and Kim was surprised that it was so simple and that she had not thought of it that way.

 

“Well, who calls who to make the date?” asked Kim, getting to another crux of the issue.

 

“Either one I suppose. Lesbians have a bit of an issue with this because women are brought up expecting Prince Charming to come and sweep them off their feet. They expect the other person to do all the asking. Now if you get two people like that, it can easily lead to a lot of hurt feelings and misunderstandings. If you are the one that wants to go out, why don’t you ask?”

 

“Thank you Dr. Green. I think I can do that.” Kim was really elated. Dr. Green really did have good advice.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Shego had been surprised to hear Kimmie’s voice over the radio again. Why was her Pumpkin calling? What do lesbians do on dates? That almost floored the thief turned relationship expert. When the show ended, the thief left the studio and drove home, her cell phone at the ready. When was Kimmie going to call?

 

Making her Princess do the work was an attempt to make sure that Kimmie wanted this. She was a thief and a wanted criminal and making the girl choose this gave her a level of surety about this that wasn’t really there yet.

 

Sure, she had feelings for the girl who had grown up to a beautiful young woman. However, she had a lot of experience in waiting for what she wanted. Her patience on the job really helped in crime and certainly was a good tool for life. Of course, that did nothing to calm the huge flock of butterflies that were doing loops in her stomach. What if Kimmie called? What if Kimmie didn’t call? This whole situation was making her nervous.

 

Feeling like a giddy fool was not normal for Shego and as she drove into the lair, she shook her head to clear it. Now she had to deal with the mad doctor.

 

“Ah Shego, you are back. Excellent. My plan is almost complete. Today we were able to get a few of the computer chips I wanted for my next device. The radio plan is working great.” Dr. Drakken cackled some, pleased with himself.

 

Shego rolled her eyes. “Yeah it is. Look Doc, I got something in the works and I don’t need you or any of the henchmen getting in my way. Understand?”

 

“Certainly. We are one big happy evil family after all.” Drakken looked smugly happy.

 

Shego shook her head as she headed to her room. She had taken a seat, wiped off the skin-toned makeup she had been wearing, and flopped down on her couch. This plan was doing strange things to her. She was enjoying helping people. She was actually having fun with this job and she pretty much wanted to stay with it. Was she going soft? She was coming close to three months in this job and it seemed to be changing her world.

 

Her phone rang and she sort of leapt for it. She snapped it open and said in as calm a voice as she could manage, “Hello?”

 

“Shego?” Kim was nervous and it came through as she spoke. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight or tomorrow.”

 

Shego squeed inside. “Oh… where did you want to go?”

 

“Well, I thought you might want to go out to eat, get some pie and just… talk.”

 

Shego smiled. “I would love to do that. When and where Pumpkin?”

 

There was a slight pause. “Do you know where Chelsea’s is?”

 

The popular café was a familiar stop for the thief. She adored the cakes and pies there. This was a good choice in her opinion. “I know the place. So… dressing casual?”

 

Kim nodded but realized that the thief would not be able to see her. “That sounds great. Does seven sound good?”

 

“It certainly does. See you tonight Princess.” purred Shego before she hung up.

 

Once she knew that the phone connection was gone the feared mercenary and thief squeed happily. She and Kimmie were going out on a date. They were going out on a date! She ran to her closet and dug through everything she owned to find the best clothes and underwear for this. She also realized that she should shave, to make sure she was nice and smooth everywhere just in case she scored tonight.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Kim fidgeted with her skirt as she waited. To say she was nervous was an understatement. This was going to be her first date with a girl and that girl was Shego, her enemy. She was twitchy. This was so very different from anything the girl normally did that it was nerve wracking. When was Shego going to get here?

 

“Hey Princess.”

 

Kim spun around, her skirt flaring out and stared at the sight. There she was, the girl she had been lusting over, wearing a knee length black leather skirt and a light green blouse. The black teardrop earrings really caught her eyes. “Wow.”

 

Shego smirked at the girl. “I’m glad you approve. Shall we?”

 

Kim nodded dumbly and walked through the open door. She was pretty stunned and the slight smile on her face grew with each step. It certainly looked like things were looking up.


End file.
